Mentiras blancas
by Candy Von Bitter
Summary: Durante gran parte de su vida Sans no había hecho nada más que intentar proteger esa sonrisa. Nunca se le ocurrió que podría fallar tan espectacularmente.[Basado en el King Papyrus Ending]


**Mentiras blancas**

* * *

Una de las cosas que Sans más había llegado a admirar de su hermano era su habilidad para conservar la sonrisa en frente de las peores situaciones. No una sonrisa forzada como la que su propio rostro le obligaba a tener sin importar nada, funcionando como la perfecta máscara entre las cosas que pasaban en su cabeza y el exterior, pero una real, hecha de puro esfuerzo y un inquebrantable sentido del optimismo.

En cierto sentido, tenía sentido que su hermano hubiera sido electo rey. Sin Asgore, sin la estrella de los monstruos, sin su heroína guerrera, la mejor opción no era otra que su genial hermano. El hecho de que él resultara ser el único interesado en tomar el trono también hablaba de su todavía vivo deseo a ayudar, incluso en la situación tan oscura en la que se encontraban.

Por fin todos miraban a Papyrus con respeto. Por fin todos lo veían como el gentil, amable y desinteresado monstruo que era. Estaba tan feliz de él como un buen hermano debía serlo. Pero por el otro lado, Papyrus no era bueno con el papel. De por sí su vista siempre había sido terrible, razón por la que había empezado a leerle él en primer lugar, pero también estaba el hecho de que Papyrus no estaba acostumbrado a tantas responsabilidades al mismo tiempo.

Por supuesto, como hermano mayor que era, decidió que él tenía que ayudarle en eso. También podría ser un buen modo de intentar expiar siquiera un poco la culpa que le pesaba en el alma cuando Papyrus preguntaba si había recibido noticias de sus amigos. Sabía que debería haberle dicho hacía un buen tiempo, que su hermano era un adulto y debería ser capaz de manejar la realidad, por más horrible que fuera, lo sabía… pero también sabía que si pasaba algo que borrara la alegría de su hermano, sobretodo si él tenía alguna responsabilidad en ello, jamás podría perdonárselo.

Demasiado tenía con lidiar con sus propios pecados para agregar ese a la lista.

Por unos meses las cosas iban tan bien como era posible. El papeleo era una molestia y lidiar con asuntos tales como el presupuesto o la escasez de ingredientes que se aceleraba cuando el rey insistía en tener pasta todos los días no era precisamente un placer, pero lo peor ya había pasado cuando el humano se fue y ahora sólo quedaba hacer control de daños. Algunas familias habían quedado rotas, amigos se habían perdido, pero por un breve tiempo todos estuvieron en general felices de sólo estar con vida, de tener a alguien que tomara el mando.

Sus noches se habían vuelto breves y los días pesados. Las ligeras marcas que tenía bajo las cuencas se habían vuelto bolsas en toda regla, pero todavía sonreía, tenía que hacerlo, no quedaba de otra. En medio del tedio y el aburrimiento, apreciaba más que nunca las oportunidades que tenía de escuchar de Papyrus cómo era fantástico en lo que hacía, cómo no podría hacerlo sin él, cómo estaba orgulloso de él y era un sentimiento tan raro pero ahí lo tenía. Esas palabras de aprobación hacían que casi todos sus esfuerzos valieran la pena. Casi, porque la verdad era que su cuerpo extrañaba las siestas.

Quizá si hubiera tomado una siesta podría haber escuchado lo que su hermano estaba hablando entre unos nervios que no eran en lo absoluto comunes en él. Podría haber tomado nota de su tartamudeo, de cómo sus cuencas buscaban evitarlo, del color naranja de su rostro, pero ni siquiera se le ocurrió volverse en su silla. Sólo tenía problemas de papel y en la cabeza soluciones mientras oía la voz de Papyrus, sin poner atención a lo que decía.

Odiaba tener nada más que respuestas estándar para muchas de sus conversaciones porque sentía que de por sí no podían pasar mucho tiempo juntos. Lo extrañaba, y sin embargo, cuando lo tenía justo a unos pasos a su alcance, todavía no podía disfrutar de su presencia. Sus afirmativos instantáneos solían traerle pequeños problemas, y eso debería haberlo incentivado lo suficiente para no darlo gratuitamente, pero estaba cansado, apenas se mantenía consciente y tenía que terminar su trabajo para antes de la cena. Ni siquiera tenía energía para agregar un juego de palabras por ahí.

-¿Entonces… te parece una buena idea?

-Claro, Paps. Todas tus ideas son geniales.

-¿Eso es un sí?

-Desde luego, hermano.

-¿Estás seguro?

-Por supuesto.

De pronto Papyrus se había acercado a él y le había abrazado, alzándolo de su silla, apretándolo con tal fuerza que Sans casi podía percibir el latido de su alma detrás de su armadura oficial de rey. El sueño se le quitó de golpe cuando Papyrus, con una sonrisa tan amplia como no le veía en días, dijo que iba a ser la mejor reina.

-¿Disculpa?

-Bueno, me doy cuenta de que no eres una mujer, obviamente, pero así es como funciona ¿no? Un rey y una reina. Nadie ha escuchado nunca de dos reyes reinando a la vez. Supongo que podríamos hacerlo, pero también sería lindo conservar la tradición, ¿no crees? Para cuando el verdadero rey regrese.

-Eh…

Sans sabía que probablemente debería estar diciendo algo, pero no sabía qué. ¿Acababa de aceptar lo que creía que acababa de aceptar? Papyrus lo apretó una vez más en sus brazos y le chocó brevemente los dientes sobre su coronilla. Sans sintió que la magia se le subía al rostro.

-Nyehehe, me has hecho el esqueleto más feliz del mundo subterráneo, Sans. ¡Y estoy seguro de que a los otros monstruos les alegrará la noticia! ¡Una boda real está garantizado traer algo de esperanza en todos ellos!

-Paps –dijo Sans, teniendo una horrible sensación en el pecho-, es… ¿por eso que quieres hacerlo? Porque si de verdad quieres esa boda, supongo que te podemos arreglar con alguien. Candidatos no faltarían. Seguro que puedes encontrar a un monstruo mejor que tu viejo y pequeño hermano mayor, heh.

Había tratado de imprimir una nota de humor a sus palabras, pero la expresión de Papyrus no expresaba más que seriedad y su misma obstinación de siempre mientras agitaba la cabeza.

-No, hermano. Incluso si existiera ese "monstruo mejor", lo cual dudo, de verdad no se me ocurre ningún otro con el que preferiría pasar esa experiencia. Estos últimos meses me has mostrado un lado completamente nuevo de ti y quiero que ahora lo compartas conmigo. A partir de ahora, los dos nos encargaremos las responsabilidades y haremos esto juntos –Papyrus pasó un dedo por su mejilla con una ligera inclinación de sus cuencas. Sans sólo podía verlo en muda fascinación. ¿Cómo lo hacía? ¿Cómo se las arreglaba para ser tan… tan genial?-. Sé que un matrimonio es un gran paso. ¡Sobretodo si no hemos tenido ni siquiera una primera cita! Pero podemos encargarnos de eso más tarde. Yo… de verdad quiero intentarlo, Sans. Quiero… intentar hacerte feliz. Si me lo permites.

-Paps…

-Supongo que en serio no me estabas escuchando antes, nyeh –dijo Papyrus y una ola de culpabilidad empapó el alma de Sans. Él sabía que el tiempo del rey era valioso y sin embargo…-. Y eso que había preparado un discurso y todo. ¡Pero está bien, en serio! Quiero decir, lo entiendo. Sé que todo esto debe ser mucho, en especial para un perezoso como tú. Por eso precisamente quiero ahora liberar algo de esa pesada carga –La culpa dolió. Un propósito imposible-. Sólo… piénsalo, ¿de acuerdo? En cualquier caso voy a seguir queriendo brindarte mi valiosa mano para lo que necesites.

Papyrus finalmente lo dejó de nuevo en el suelo. La pérdida de su calor corporal casi le heló los huesos. El rey seguía sonriendo.

-Tómate todo el tiempo que necesites, querido hermano. Incluso si es para decirme que no. Por ahora, es mandato oficial del rey que vayas a tomar una siesta. Lo necesitas.

-Estoy bien, sólo falta…

-¡Inaceptable! –determinó Papyrus, empujándolo afuera del estudio. Las pantuflas de Sans se deslizaban sobre el suelo pulido sin ningún problema-. ¡El rey dice que los papeles pueden esperar! ¡El hermano real tiene el deber real de ser un real holgazán por esta ocasión! ¡Realmente! ¡Traeré a un escribano que lo certifique si hace falta!

-Paps, yo soy el escribano.

-¡Entonces te haré redactarlo y que te lo restriegues a ti mismo hasta que lo entiendas! –Una vez lo sacó del estudio, el rey cerró la puerta utilizando su llave maestra y la volvió a guardar en su cintura-. Ahora vete a tu habitación y ten un merecido sueño. No quiero escuchar nada más que ronquidos proviniendo de ahí cuando vaya a comprobarlo.

Sans se encogió de hombros. Doggo, el nuevo capitán de la Guardia Real, iba a soltar más que un par de buenos ladridos al no recibir su presupuesto del mes, pero no se podían discutir con órdenes reales. Por no mencionar que ya estaba empezando a ver dobles las letras que redactaba. En verdad era lo mejor.

-Usted manda, señor.

-¡No estoy escuchando ronquidos! –insistió Papyrus, pero tenía todavía una sonrisa que suavizaba su tono.

-Ya me encargo de arreglar esa abominación, majestad.

Sans se dio la media vuelta para dirigirse a su cuarto. Cama, almohada, sábanas. A veces extrañaba a su viejo colchón, pero no cuando la suavidad del nuevo le hacía tantas promesas. Entonces su viejo colchón podía irse al demonio.

-Ah, y, Sans… -le llamó su hermano cuando ya estaba por doblar el pasillo.

Sans se volvió.

-¿Sí?

Papyrus estaba frotándose el antebrazo y mirando hacia abajo. Había visto a Papyrus incómodo, nervioso, ansioso, asustado, pero no recordaba la última vez que le había dado una impresión tan clara de timidez.

-Piensa acerca de lo que te dije, ¿de acuerdo? Cada palabra iba en serio.

Suspiró.

-Lo sé.

Al menos eso no había tenido que ponerlo en duda.

-Bien –afirmó Papyrus con una voz inusualmente suaves antes de erguirse, las manos a las caderas, regresando a su tono estentóreo de siempre-. ¡Entonces aguardaré tu respuesta, hermano! ¡Sé que tomarás la decisión correcta, cual sea que sea! ¡Que descanses ahora y tengas sueños casi tan grandes como el Gran Papyrus! ¡Lo que significa más grandes que lo común! Pero no tan grandes. No quisiera que te explotara la cabeza o algo así. ¡Ya me entiendes!

Los únicos sueños que tenía con Papyrus eran pesadillas en las que recordaba la sensación del polvo en el aire adhiriéndose a su cráneo. Pero aun así Sans sonrió sinceramente, porque su hermano no tenía idea de eso y si por él fuera nunca la tendría. Pronunció un solo juego de palabras a modo de despedida que tuvo a Papyrus gruñendo antes de transportarse a su cuarto, a cumplir las órdenes.

La boda se realizó al cabo de unos tres meses. Papyrus había tenido razón: la fiesta, su preparación y ejecución, habían tenido al mundo subterráneo en un inusual humor alegre. Papyrus ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de preguntarle si había noticias de sus amigos. Bailaron juntos y el pastel fue una delicia. Pensó que podría acostumbrarse a eso de ser reina. Los vestidos, arreglados para su talla, eran bastante más cómodos de lo que esperaba.

Mientras caía agotado en su nueva cama, su cuerpo entero palpitando, Sans recibió con una sonrisa los dientes que le rozaron la frente. Cuando estos se movieron hacia los suyos, no por primera vez en el día, ahora sin tener que cumplir el ritual tras decir sus votos, Sans abrió los suyos para permitir el paso a su rey.

Acostumbrarse a la vida de casados había sido más fácil de lo que Sans pensaba. Las mayores diferencias que acabaron sucediendo en su relación era que ahora el afecto que siempre se habían tenido podía ser expresado igualmente a través de contacto físico, junto a nuevas emociones que no estaban relacionadas antes con su hermano, como deseo y la necesidad de estar cerca incluso sin tocarse. Papyrus era un monstruo fácil de amar, eso siempre lo había sabido y no había cambiado en lo absoluto después de que los dos se hubieran colocado sus respectivas coronas.

Ahora que también compartían algunas de las responsabilidades, el trabajo del que debía encargarse se había reducido de manera sustancial, pero todavía había detalles sobre los que prefería mantener en la sombra al rey. Como los monstruos preguntando qué hacer por el polvo de Undyne, el cuerpo destrozado de Mettaton, la armadura y capa manchadas con los restos del predecesor… el laboratorio adonde nadie había podido entrar y de cuyo interior se escuchaban de vez en cuando rugidos, en cuyas proximidades los teléfonos empezaban a andar demasiado raro para el gusto de nadie.

Papyrus no necesitaba saber esas cosas.

Fueron unos meses de tranquilidad hasta que hubo rumores de que un nuevo humano acababa de caer en las ruinas. No había motivo para tomárselo muy seriamente hasta que varias arañas de la difunta Muffet confirmaron que el humano había acabado con un Froggit. Al resto de los monstruos en su camino les había mostrado misericordia, pero lo único que importaba era ese Froggit perdido, ese monstruo que podría ser cualquiera de ellos el momento menos pensado.

Inútiles fueron las palabras del rey por recordarles a todos que el decreto real era darles rompecabezas y juzgar en base a sus acciones. ¡Tal vez había sido un accidente! ¡Tal vez no sabían lo que estaban haciendo! Un humano solo en un mundo diferente, caído desde la superficie, ¿no tenía sentido que estuviera un poco asustado? El hecho de que hubieran dispensado misericordia a los otros debía ser prueba suficiente de que no quería causar un gran daño. Pero sin importar las excusas que el rey buscaba, sólo había una frase que todo el mundo quería ir y era precisamente la única que este se negaba a pronunciar. La Guardia Real al final se había retirado, bufando con un mismo disgusto.

A Sans le tocó ver a su hermano sentado en el jardín (nunca tocaba el trono, también cubierto por un manto blanco junto al de la reina), aferrándose a la lanza que siempre parecía demasiado pesada para él, temblando, todos sus huesos resonando entre sí desde el interior de su armadura. Cuando Sans se acercó a hablarle, su hermano pegó un respingo y al verle, pese a todo, intentó sonreírle. Pese a todo, Papyrus todavía intentó sonreírle.

-Sans, no te escabulles así por detrás de la gente, es grosero –regañó el rey, pero era obvio que su mente estaba en otra parte.

-Disculpa, Paps –dijo Sans, sentándose a su lado-. Tengo los pies naturalmente ligeros. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

-No lo sé –dijo Papyrus, volviendo a observar la entrada y apretando el arma contra su pecho, más cómo un gesto de consolación que de protección-. Sé lo que todos esperan que haga. Es decir, sería muy difícil no saberlo cuando todo el mundo ha sido tan claro al hacérmelo saber, nyehe. He conseguido que la Guardia acceda a traer al humano aquí en lugar de eliminarlo, pero… ¿qué se supone que debo hacer entonces, Sans? Ellos… ellos no van a estar felices sólo con eso, ¿no es verdad? La única esperanza que les queda es que haga lo mismo que Asgore y yo… -Papyrus levantó una mano frente a su rostro y vio que temblaba, igual que su cuerpo-. No quiero hacerlo. No, es que no puedo. No puedo. ¿Qué clase de rey no puede hacer lo que su pueblo necesita? Sans, no sé qué…

-Ya es suficiente –dijo Sans, poniéndole su mano encima y bajándole la suya. Cuando las cuencas agrandadas de su hermano lo miraron, Sans sonrió-. Ser un saco de nervios y huesos no es un look que vaya contigo, hermano. Relájate. Tengo una idea

-¿La tienes? –replicó Papyrus y sus ojos parecieron chispear. El rey levantó su otra mano para envolver las suyas ya unidas, como si le implorara-. ¿Y será algo que nos ayude en este predicamento?

-Así es. ¿Viste que todos los humanos sólo caen por aquí, no? Eso quiere decir que llegan desde un lugar alto, tan alto que no podrían volver por sí solos y por eso deben buscar la barrera.

-¿Y cómo decirme eso va a ayudar ahora?

-Ya iba a llegar al hueso del asunto, majestad –Sans guiñó una cuenca, pero la expresión de Papyrus apenas se frunció un poco-. Se me ocurre que todo lo que hay que hacer es enviar al humano de vuelta por donde vino. Ya sabes que nuestra magia azul tiene un largo alcance y podemos crear grandes huesos. Sería cuestión de simplemente crearles una escalera, darles un pequeño empujón y listo. Será como si nada hubiera pasado. Nadie tendrá que matar a nadie. La gente creerá que el humano se perdió o algo más acabó con él.

-No… no me gusta la idea de mentirles a todos.

Sans se impulsó arriba para rozarle con los dientes en la frente.

-Lo sé, pero a veces no queda de otra. Una mentira que alivie es mejor que una verdad dolorosa, ¿no lo crees? De esta manera al menos no tienes que hacer nada más grave.

Papyrus entonces separó los brazos y lo envolvió en ellos, enterrando el rostro en su hombro. El temblor de su cuerpo había prácticamente desvanecido y su siguiente suspiro pareció dar con lo último de sus tensiones, dejándolo pesado y laxo contra el cuerpo de su hermano.

-Gracias, Sans.

Sans le besó la mejilla y un costado de su mandíbula, haciéndole círculos con sus dedos sobre la nuca, como sabía que le gustaba.

-No te preocupes, Paps. Yo me encargaré de todo.

Esa no había sido una mentira. Sans iba a encargarse de todo, pero no de la manera que le había dicho al rey. El resultado iba a ser el mismo de cualquier forma, de modo que no veía razón para perturbar a nadie con los detalles. El problema con la magia que mantenía a la barrera en alto también se extendía por la entrada accidental que pudieran crearse, por lo tanto las mismas condiciones se aplicaban: sin el alma de otro monstruo, estaban tan atrapados como ellos. Todas las antiguas notas de Gaster hablaban de las veces que habían experimentado con ello, sin éxito, y él era el único que recordaba cómo leerlas.

El hechizo que controlaba las horas en el subsuelo oscurecía el ambiente para imitar a la noche en la superficie. Ya no quedaban monstruos que no estuvieran bajo techo, pero sobre eso quizá tuviera que ver tomar precauciones para que el humano no los encontrara. Eso le haría las cosas más fácil.

Cuando se detuvo en frente de la puerta de piedra, esta acababa de ser cerrada de vuelta detrás de un nuevo humano. No parecía estar especialmente cubierto de polvo, no llevaba ninguna arma visible, pero no significaba nada en realidad; a los humanos les bastaba y sobraba sólo con la intención para causar daño.

-Hola –dijo, acercándose, sin ofrecer su mano.

El humano se sobresaltó, como si no esperara ser interceptado por nadie tan pronto. Lo vio arriba abajo y a Sans no le costó ver la dificultad que se le presentaba tratar de relacionar su vestido con su voz profunda. Si los medios de entretenimiento que les habían llegado en la basura eran confiables, los humanos se tomaban muy en serio sus roles acordes a lo que uno nacía. No quería alargar el asunto más de lo necesario, así que el esqueleto simplemente continuó:

-Oye, tengo una pregunta para ti, amigo –Se acercó otro poco más. El humano era un poco más alto que él mismo, pero incluso si no lo fuera Sans sabía que la última impresión que alguien tendría de la reina era que resultaba amenazante, alguien frente a quien debían ponerse en guardia al primer momento-. ¿Cuál dirías que es la cualidad que más te caracteriza? ¿Paciencia? ¿Integridad? ¿O determinación?

El humano no le respondió. Bien porque no sabía la respuesta, porque no entendía el punto de la pregunta en primer lugar o porque era también del tipo silencioso. Sans se encogió de hombros.

-Supongo que ya lo averiguaremos –sacó la mano de su bolsillo y la alzó en el aire, activando el modo lucha. El alma del humano era amarilla antes de volverse azul por su magia y se movió torpemente por el fondo de la caja, confundida porque nadie había tenido oportunidad de explicarle esa nueva mecánica-. No te preocupes. Trataré de que sea rápido.

Al menos esa promesa pudo cumplirla fácilmente. El humano no se había dedicado a acumular experiencia y no tenía tantos puntos de vida como podría haberlo hecho. En cuanto llegó a todo, el cuerpo cayó al suelo. Sans esperó un segundo, dos. Un minuto entero, pero no sintió el mareo usual que traía cada nuevo reinicio. Podía ser que su sensibilidad a los mismos podría haber disminuido y ahora estaba en una nueva línea temporal mientras otro Sans continuaba luchando, pero, por lo que respectaba a su propia consciencia del espacio-tiempo, ese era el final del enfrentamiento.

No podía dejar el cuerpo a la vista y tolerancia de todo el mundo, y tampoco podía enterrarlo bajo tierra a esperar que el olfato de los perros no lo acabaran detectando una vez empezara a pudrirse. Su única opción segura eran las cajas que Asgore ya tenía preparadas en el sótano. Nadie, y en especial Papyrus, se atrevía a bajar hasta ahí. Sosteniendo el cuerpo en una mano y el alma en otra, los llevó a ambos a través de un atajo.

Iba a reunir los siete de nuevo. Rompería la barrera y saldrían de ahí. Él era el último científico que quedaba en el subsuelo. Si les decía todos que había conseguido dar con la fórmula ideal para crear una solución alternativa, no habría nadie capaz de contradecirle. Papyrus no tendría motivo para preocuparse. La gente no iba a molestarle más.

Quizá no era el plan ideal. Ciertamente él nunca habría escogido ese papel por su propia cuenta. Pero era el único que veía en el que todos tenían una posibilidad de ganar.

Afortunadamente los humanos no caían tan frecuente como para que fueran una precaución constante. Al parecer caer por hoyos hacia destinos desconocidos no era un pasatiempo popular, y aun así, cuando aparecía alguno que venía a romper la norma, Sans les había pedido a las arañas que le informaran a él antes que a nadie sobre la noticia. Si conseguía moverse con la suficiente rapidez, nadie conseguía posar sus propios ojos sobre el intruso de turno y se quedaba todo en simples rumores sin fundamento. Los hombros del rey podían permanecer tan ligeros como siempre, por lo que respectaba al asunto.

Papyrus luego le preguntaba por confirmación y la reina se lo daba. Los humanos se iban con una advertencia y la recomendación de que tuvieran más cuidado por dónde caminaban. Eso sí, le restaba mucha energía mágica, así que planear un plan de escape para el resto de los monstruos por ahí estaba fuera de sus posibilidades. Papyrus le agradeció igualmente por el duro trabajo que hacía y dijo que estaba bien. O salían todos juntos o no tendría ningún valor la libertad. Los humanos seguramente estaban aliviados de poner volver a con los suyos, de modo que lo que Sans hacía era realmente un gran favor para ellos también.

Sans sonreía y preguntaba por la pasta de ese día. Cómo había visto a la gente en su paseo diario. Cómo iban las flores en el jardín. Esos temas casi seguro podían distraer su atención de temas incómodos por un tiempo, hasta que se le ocurría uno nuevo o podía argumentar otro deber llamándolo en otra parte.

A veces Sans podía jurar que su hermano veía justo a través de él y había un segundo paralizante en que creía que finalmente le iba a inquirir por el verdadero destino de los humanos, de sus amigos, en que por fin podría decirle la verdad y no preocuparse por las consecuencias… hasta que Papyrus volvía a sonreír para decir su hasta luego y Sans sabía que en realidad nunca se atrevería a decirle, incluso si preguntaba.

A pesar de ser todos de la misma especie, los humanos podían venir en todas tallas y tamaños. Uno de ellos había resultado ser demasiado alto y ancho para las cajas del sótano y Sans tuvo que improvisar. Fue un trabajo sucio, los humanos eran criaturas con demasiado relleno para su gusto y sus huesos eran mucho más resistentes de lo que esperaba, pero finalmente consiguió reunir las partes extras en unas bolsas separadas y limpiar cualquier mancha indeseable.

Cuando se puso revisar la hora en su celular se enteró de que había pasado casi toda la noche ahí abajo. Papyrus le había enviado un par de mensajes preguntándole si todo estaba bien y él había respondido que sí, que ya iría pronto, pero de todos modos no le costaba imaginar que su hermano todavía debía estar preocupado por él. Intentaba no pensar demasiado en ello ni en extrañar el calor de su cuerpo bajo las sábanas, no fuera que tuviera que librar una batalla todavía más dura con su propia pereza.

Lo peor era que ni siquiera había terminado. ¿Tal vez podría conseguir tirarlo todo por el desagüe? Si lo cortaba en trozos muy pequeños, quizá, ¿pero qué se suponía que debía hacer con dos pies, con sus correspondientes tobillos y algo de pantorrilla? En algunos libros de recetas humanas hablaban acerca de ablandar la carne poniéndola en agua hirviendo para conseguir desprenderla de los huesos, facilitando su manejo. Los huesos en sí, una vez desprendiera todas las articulaciones, podría hacerlos pasar por pequeños ataques. Papyrus nunca antes había preguntado de dónde salían los otros y no creía que fuera a empezar ahora.

Bostezando todo el camino, Sans recogió todo y se dirigió a la cocina. La casa estaba silenciosa, como lo esperaba. Incluso los pequeños Froggits and Megosp que solían colarse parecían haber preferido irse a descansar en sus propias casas para variar. Después de que quitara el rojo de sus productos de limpieza, preparó un par de cacerolas con agua y dejó caer los pies adentro cuando la superficie empezó a burbujear.

Si su memoria no le fallaba, iba a tardar su buen tiempo por completar todo el proceso. Esperaba que no fuera demasiado o Papyrus aparecería radiante queriendo preparar el desayuno, listo a regañarle porque no hubiera dormido en la cama. La cama que ellos compartían. La cama caliente, cómoda, grande, suave y firme adonde necesitaba verlo…

Se echó un vaso de agua al rostro. Se dio una palmada. En cuanto le pareció que ya era suficiente, sacó los pies y les desprendió de su primera capa, que parecía diferente de la más rojiza debajo. Con una tijera podía cortarla y echarla inmediatamente por el triturador del lavavajillas, pero el resto estaba obstinadamente pegado junto y prefirió sumergirlo una segunda vez, luego de hacerle unos cortes por los costados.

Debía estar ya alucinando del cansancio porque la maldita cosa ya le parecía que olía delicioso. La carne era un bien más bien extraña en el subsuelo, y más cuando la pasta de todos los días podía ser servida con una salsa bolognesa. Un guiso, eso era algo que no había probado en un largo tiempo. Sólo lo había tenido una vez en el restaurante de Mettaton, mientras esperaba su turno a subir al escenario, y estaba bien, incluso si la brillantina de siempre se le metía entre los dientes.

A Papyrus probablemente le habría gustado. ¿Por qué no se le había ocurrido llevarlo ahí alguna vez? Ah, cierto, porque entonces les diría a los empleados que quedaban que no se preocuparan, que Mettaton ya no debería tardar de sus vacaciones y todos pondrían esa expresión de pena y aprehensión que tanto detestaba. ¿Deberían decirle? ¿Por qué no? No era como si la reina hubiera cortado cualquier intento previo de poner al rey al tanto de cosas infelices…

Pero aun así los guisos estaban bien. Y la pasta, cuando podía comerla caliente. Caliente, como una cama. Caliente, como el alma de Papyrus zumbando viva contra su pecho, dándole una razón para seguir. Caliente como su abrazo, la única cosa a la que todavía aspiraba en su día a día. Caliente… como su sonrisa…

-¡SANS! ¡No puedo creerlo!

Sans se levantó de golpe, una manta deslizándose de sus hombros. Estaba en la mesa de la cocina y acababa de despertar. ¿Por qué había estado durmiendo ahí? Mientras se frotaba las cuencas y suspiraba, Sans en verdad no tenía idea de cuál era la respuesta a eso. ¿Qué había estado haciendo? ¿Y qué era ese olor tan maravilloso en el aire?

-Sans, si querías preparar algo nuevo me parece bien, pero ha sido de verdad irresponsable de ti dormirte en plena preparación –dijo Papyrus, dejándole un plato en frente y un beso en la coronilla. Sans suspiró de placer por la presencia de esa magia conocida. Murmuró algo inteligible incluso para sí y tomó el tenedor que se le ofrecía, comenzando a comer mecánicamente-. Imagina si yo no hubiera venido, podrías haber quemado algo sin darte cuenta.

-Mmmm –dijo Sans, pensando que ya podría comentar acerca de todas las veces que alguien había quemado la cocina y eso se había considerado como síntoma de una obra maestra, pero muy cansado todavía para hacerlo. La comida estaba deliciosa-. Mmm, rico.

-Oh, bueno, por esta ocasión este plato absolutamente fantástico no es sólo mío. Esa carne que trajiste estaba en su punto ideal para ser servida con la salsa. Aunque no entiendo con qué necesidad tuviste que meter todo esos huesos en la mezcla. Sabes que los huesos no son para comer. Excepto para los perros, supongo.

-¿Qué carne? –preguntó Sans, sin dejar de masticar y frunciendo el ceño.

Había algo que se estaba olvidando, algo importante y le estaba picando en el cráneo. ¿Qué era? ¿Un documento para entregar? ¿Le tenía que enviar un mensaje a alguien? ¿Algo relacionado con Papyrus?

-La que dejaste en esa bolsa y las cacerolas, tontito. Afortunadamente era mucha para que sólo entre nosotros dos nos la termináramos, así que mientras tú soñabas sobre la mesa tuve tiempo de hacerles llegar un poco a los monstruos en el comedor común y parece que allá también lo disfrutaron.

Ese era Papyrus, tan generoso, sirviéndole a todo mundo antes de siquiera pensar en alimentarse a sí mismo. Claro que por lo general era para calibrar las reacciones de la gente frente a su cocina, pero también era un lindo gesto. Su hermano era un rey amable, sin duda, y todos eran demasiado afortunados por tenerlo entre ellos…

¿Acaso había dicho cacerolas? Pero para lo único que las había usado era…

Sans abrió las cuencas de inmediato y corrió hacia el lavavajillas, adonde los utensilios de cocina se amontaban, listos para limpiarse, y encima de la hornalla había un colador lleno hasta la mitad de pasta y un recipiente de plástico con salsa todavía humeante, la carne formando grumos en la superficie roja.

-¡Sans! ¡Si quieres repetir, al menos termina tu primer plato!

"No, no, no", pensó Sans, sintiendo el palpitar dentro de su cráneo volverse en martillazos. La bolsa que contenía los pedazos que pensaba tirar por el desagüe estaba tirada en la basura, su jugo rojo escurrido hasta el fondo pero vacía en cualquier otro sentido.

-¡Sans! ¿Sans? ¿Qué sucede contigo? –Papyrus se detuvo en frente de él y se inclinó un poco para estar a su altura, ahora su voz volviéndose más apremiante que antes y sus cuencas inclinándose en preocupación-. ¿Qué pasa?

Sans vio una mancha de salsa en su mentón, probablemente del apuro por ir a verlo, y se encontró subiendo la mano la mano para limpiárselo con el pulgar, como si fuera parte de un instinto primario. Papyrus atrapó su muñeca y le frotó el pulgar en su palma. Le impactó percibir su cariño transmitido en ese simple gesto.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿De alguna manera te cayó mal la comida? Serías el primer monstruo al que le pasara, pero aun así…

-Nah –se escuchó decir Sans como si lo hiciera desde otra habitación. Esa sonrisa en su cara se extendió fácilmente-. Perdona, Paps, es que me asustó que ya no hubiera más. No poder ser capaz de probar más de tus deliciosos platos asustaría a cualquiera. Probablemente exageré un poco porque acababa de despertar. Estoy bien. No pasa nada.

-Bueno, si tú lo dices –susurró Papyrus, todavía vacilante por un segundo antes de que se le volviera el buen humor-. ¿Volvemos entonces al desayuno, Sans? No queremos que nuestros platos se nos enfríen, ¿verdad?

-Voy detrás de ti, majestad.

Papyrus emitió una risita.

-Ahora tú también eres un majestad, Sans. Sabes que no tienes que llamarme así. Es más bien raro escuchar ese tipo de cosas de mi propia pareja.

-Sí, mi rey.

-Así tampoco.

-Lo que diga, Su Alteza.

-Sans…

-Escucho y obedezco, Su Monstruosidad.

-Oh, por dios.

-¿Hay algún problema, mi señor?

-¿Cómo puedes ser tan insoportable en la mañana?

-Años de práctica, mi sol y estrellas.

-Ahora sé que te estás inventando títulos sólo para molestarme –Papyrus tomó asiento a la mesa y gesticuló hacia la silla que tenía en frente-. Si de verdad estás bien, entonces toma tu desayuno. En silencio.

-¿Órdenes reales del rey? –inquirió Sans, sentándose.

-No, sólo una amable sugerencia. No quisiera que esta fina comida, que por algún milagro tú contribuiste a hacer, se echara a perder con ese infantil humor tuyo.

-Aww, me lastimas, Su Eminencia.

Sans se rió un poco cuando escuchó el satisfactorio gruñido de su hermano.

-Sólo come –masculló el rey, embutiéndose la boca con pasta y salsa-. Esto es un desperdicio de un buen alimento.

Sans no respondió, todavía con la sonrisa un poco más extendida de lo normal en su rostro hasta que bajó a su plato, todavía tentador con su agradable aroma subiendo hasta sus huecos nasales. Anoche no había tenido oportunidad de cenar nada en lo absoluto, y aunque los esqueletos podían sobrevivir con poca o ninguna comida por un largo tiempo, todavía eran susceptibles al hambre.

-¿Sans? –llamó Papyrus-. ¿Estás seguro de que estás bien? Yo, eh… puedo hacerte algo más si quieres.

Sans miró al plato casi vacío de su hermano y luego a este. Papyrus estaba tan feliz con su preparación de ese día que no había perdido tiempo en compartirla con todos los que estuvieran a su alcance. Incluso le había reconocido su crédito. No podía ir ahora a decirle que estaba malo. No podía ir a decirle que nunca había esperado que nadie se comiera esa cosa.

Papyrus estaba feliz, como esqueleto en su salsa. Tan feliz que el hecho de que pudiera rechazar su comida le estaba poniendo triste ahora y él se sentía una bestia por ello.

-Heh, sí, disculpa –dijo-. Será que todavía tengo algo de sueño pegado en los huesos –Sans recogió algo de pasta y se la llevó a la boca sin mirarla, tratando con todas sus fuerzas de concentrarse en el buen sabor, en la salsa, los fideos en sí, y no de dónde venía todo. Suprimió el impulso de escupir lo suficiente para poder tragar y sonrió-. Te has superado a ti mismo de nuevo, hermano.

-Nyehe –emitió Papyrus con deleite, poniéndose un poco naranja en el rostro. Desde que se habían casado hacía eso, lo que era curioso porque nunca reaccionaba así antes a sus cumplidos. Pero a Sans no le molestaba en lo absoluto. Papyrus se veía encantador así y le provocaba un intenso deseo de alabarlo de todas las maneras posibles, de seguir causándole ese placer que le ponía de ese color-. Por supuesto. Así es el Gran Papyrus.

Las siguientes mordidas fueron mucho más fáciles las siguientes veces.

-Oh, por cierto, ¿adónde estabas anoche, Sans? Sé que dijiste que estabas bien, pero aun así estaba preocupado porque no llegaras.

-Consiguiendo la carne –respondió Sans de inmediato y tuvo que luchar contra sí mismo por no reírse-. Fue mucho trabajo, ¿sabes? Una cosa de una sola vez, oferta especial. A la madrugada atendían. La fila era interminable. Como tratar de cortar a través de un hueso con un cuchillo de cocina.

-Por dios, Sans, esa es una imagen morbosa.

-Créeme, tú habrías dicho lo mismo de estar ahí –En ese punto Sans perdió la batalla y se le escapó la risa finalmente-. Podrías decir que eso sí que era un hueso duro de roer.

-Oficialmente perdí el apetito –Papyrus levantó su plato y el de su hermano-. ¿Vas a querer más, reina de la comedia negra?

"Qué más da…"pensó Sans antes de asentir con la cabeza. Qué más daba, en verdad. La idea de tener a todos esos cuerpos ahí, bajo el techo que compartía con su hermano, sin importar qué tan bien conservados se mantuvieran dentro de las cajas, jamás le había gustado de todos modos.

Quizá ahora podría finalmente empezar a librarse de ellos.

Esa noche Papyrus no lo dejó en paz ni un segundo, como si de alguna manera estuviera recuperando el tiempo perdido de anoche. Sans disfrutó con todas las atenciones y le gustó más que nada que no tuviera que hacer prácticamente nada en respuesta. Por esa noche, Papyrus quería hacer la mayoría del trabajo y él no quién para negarle nada al rey. Podía sentir también que era así como Papyrus sacaba la mayor satisfacción, teniendo el absoluto control sobre la situación y el cuerpo de su hermano. No pasaba todas las veces, pero cuando lo hacían ambos perdían fácilmente la conexión con el mundo y concentrarse con una especial profundidad en el otro, ser más receptivos a las señales que nunca.

Cuando Papyrus dio su última embestida, derramándose por lo que ya era la tercera vez, su cuerpo pareció derrumbarse encima de su hermano. Sans le besó perezosamente las costillas que tenía a su alcance, una por una, dejando escapar uno que otro jadeo por su propio orgasmo. Papyrus se estremeció con fuerza antes de hacerse a un lado, su brazo cayendo encima de su cintura.

-Wowie… -suspiró el rey.

Se veía tan pacífico, con las cuencas casi cerradas y una pequeña sonrisa. Sans no hubiera querido cambiar esa imagen por nada.

-Vaya, gracias. Se aprecian varias y todas las formas de aprecio que quieras tirar en mi camino.

-Oh, cállate –dijo Papyrus, atrayendo su rostro para chocar dientes.

Los dos estaban demasiado cansados para conjurar una lengua, pero todavía sus almas sintieron la breve conexión. Los dedos del rey hicieron círculos gentiles en su rostro.

-Te adoro –le salió espontáneamente a Sans, mirándole.

Papyrus parpadeó.

-¿Yo también? –dijo el esqueleto, un poco descolocado.

Sans negó con la cabeza y se acercó a él, acomodándose contra su pecho. El latido del alma de Papyrus siempre sería el mejor sonido de fondo para dormir.

-No, pero está bien. Sólo quería que lo supieras. Eres el único monstruo por el siento eso. Por el que alguna vez podría sentirlo. Te adoro.

-No es una competencia, Sans –recriminó Papyrus suavemente, abrazándole. Sans tembló como si pasara frío, así que le frotó la espalda y besó la sien-. Tú también eres el monstruo más importante para mí. Siempre lo has sido y siempre lo serás, incluso si me vuelves loco la mayor parte del tiempo. No importa lo que pase, siempre tendrás el amor del Gran Papyrus.

Papyrus siguió repitiéndole palabras parecidas mientras Sans parecía deshacerse, recomponerse y volverse a romper entre sus brazos. Los sollozos alcanzaron su cenit, se convirtieron en pequeños gimoteos y finalmente en hipidos hasta que los reemplazaron suaves ronquidos de sueño. Papyrus no dejó de susurrarle lo mucho que significaba para él hasta que estuvo seguro de que no podía oírle. Entonces volvió a besarle la cabeza y le dejó descansar.

No tenía idea de que la razón de que Sans lloraba era porque no tenía el valor de decirle que no sabía de lo que hablaba.

Incluso si los humanos no tenían el alma roja, por la razón que fuera, conseguían hacer un reinicio que le hacía sentir fuera de lugar en el espacio por un segundo, hasta que volvía a alzar la vista y el cuerpo que ya debería haber caído seguía de pie, preparado para pelear de nuevo. Pero la cualidad que les había permitido ese pequeño truco no les duraba durante toda la pelea y llegaba el momento en que Sans tenía la tranquilidad de ver a sus puntos de vida quedarse en cero. En su mente teorizaba que la propia voluntad para pelear, pelear y nada más, debía ser un factor influyente. Había tenido una increíble suerte de que todavía no le tocaran de esos.

Hasta en los casos en que su resistencia le había hecho soltar una gota de sudor, todavía carecían de la cualidad necesaria para llegar al final. No quería ni imaginar en qué problema estaría cuando llegara el que sí la tenía. Probablemente tendría que enfrentarlo en las propias runas, antes de que tuviera la menor oportunidad de acumular experiencia, y sólo rogar porque se aburriera de morir fácilmente.

Sans, de vuelta en el sótano, contó los frascos. Cinco. ¿De verdad eran cinco ya? Increíble. Eso que todavía quedaba material de cada uno de ellos para repartir. Qué extraño, pensar que un simple nuevo ingrediente había conseguido que todas las charlas motivacionales de Papyrus habían fallado en hacer; conseguir que la gente volvieran a comer con entusiasmo espagueti con entusiasmo. Los días en que conseguía preparar la "salsa especial" eran aquellos en que los monstruos prácticamente se peleaban por un plato, en los que todo lo que preparaban desaparecía sin dejar el menor rastro.

Papyrus decía que era imposible sentirse triste con un estómago lleno, de modo que para él sólo podían ser buenas noticias que ahora la gente se lo llenara, incluso si sabía que el crédito no era del todo suyo. Algunos comentarios que había oído en los comedores comunes no le gustaban, sin embargo. Había quienes decían que les recordaban a algo que en realidad nunca habían probado, un sabor como a algo antiguo que sólo podían reconocer a un nivel mágico. Nunca faltaba el que dijera "sí, sí, exacto, así es", pero una conversación así acababa muriéndose pronto debido a su propia vaguedad.

Se negaba del todo a siquiera considerar qué significaba eso. Después del fiasco de la primera mañana, Sans ahora procuraba que su hermano no le viera en la preparación de la salsa y había trasladado todo lo necesario al sótano para que al final sólo tuviera que salir con el resultado en su mano. Era un duro trabajo y podía quedarse ahí hasta la madrugada, pero le consolaba que poco a poco estaba acabando con ellos, poco a poco estaba haciendo que desaparecieran de su vida. ¿Y qué si los convertía en parte de su propio cuerpo? Mientras no tuviera que verlos, ni Papyrus ni nadie más entonces todo saldría a pedir de bo…

-¿Hermano?

Sans se giró. Papyrus estaba en el umbral de la puerta, vestido con su pijama, y miraba, miraba con las cuencas bien abiertas y claras las cajas abiertas con los corazones en las tapas, el cuerpo más reciente todavía desangrándose en el rincón, la pierna que intentaba cortar en la mesa y a su hermano con un delantal impermeable que jamás le había visto antes, gotas de sangre pendiendo todavía de la superficie.

Sans dejó caer el cuchillo de carnicero que tenía en la mano y retrocedió.

-No, no, no, no…

-¿Es esto lo que haces hasta tarde? –preguntó Papyrus, adelantándose al sótano hasta que sus propias pantuflas rozaron el plástico que ponía alrededor del balde de sangre-. ¿Es por esto que no vienes a la cama?

-No, no, no…

-No sé por qué tanto secretismo –dijo Papyrus y levantó un dedo, señalando el pecho del humano colgado-. Esta es sólo una vaca, como las que aparecen en los libros infantiles sobre animales que tienen los humanos, ¿verdad?

Sans finalmente cerró la boca y miró a su hermano.

-Y esa es una pierna de cerdo –dijo Papyrus, señalando el pedazo en el que había estado trabajando. Luego se movió a las cajas abiertas, en la que cada cuerpo ya había sido cortado y puesto a conservar en su propia bolsa-. Mira, un conejo también. Sí que son grandes. Y otra vaca.

Sans se acercó hasta Papyrus lentamente y le tocó el hombro. Papyrus se giró hacia él.

-Eso es lo que son, ¿verdad, Sans? –dijo el esqueleto. Su tono de voz ausente le hizo estremecer. Papyrus estaba ahí pero a la vez… no-. Animales que llegaron a la superficie y decidiste aprovechar para que todos pudiéramos comer. Es eso, ¿verdad?

-Paps…

-Sólo dímelo, Sans –Las manos de Papyrus de pronto se aferraron a sus hombros. Sans hizo un gesto de dolor cuando los dedos se le clavaron-. Sólo necesito que digas eso, Sans. Dime que son animales. Te creeré sin hacer ninguna pregunta. Sólo dime que son animales.

Sans levantó la vista y vio una expresión como nunca había visto. Su boca pareció moverse por su cuenta.

-Son animales, Paps.

-Ya estaban muertos cuando cayeron por el hoyo, ¿no es así, Sans?

-Ya estaban muertos cuando llegué, hermano.

El agarre sobre sus hombros se aflojó un poco.

-Dime que ellos no sufrieron.

-No sufrieron. Ninguno de ellos. De verdad.

-Bien –suspiró Papyrus y bajó la cabeza, tomando aire, una y otra vez. Sans habría dado lo que fuera por poder consolarle, pero de alguna manera era incapaz de ordenarle nada a su cuerpo. Cuando Papyrus volvió a erguirse vio la hilera de frascos conteniendo las diferentes almas a lo largo de la pared, protegidas por un vidrio grueso. Sus manos cayeron a sus costados, como si le hubieran cortado los hilos-. Y esas son lámparas, ¿no es así, Sans? Lámparas que Asgore se dio cuenta no combinaban en la casa y trasladó aquí para que no estorbaran arriba. Son varias porque la gente no entendía de indirectas y seguía regalándoselas. ¿Es así, cierto?

-Sí, Paps –siguió diciendo Sans, no sabiendo qué sentía aparte de lágrimas cayendo de sus cuencas y su propia sonrisa permanente-. Son lámparas. Algunas personas tienen un gusto horrible. Menos mal que Asgore era mejor que ellos en decoración de interiores.

-En serio que es un alivio –dijo Papyrus se estremeció, agarrándose de los bíceps. Sans se le quedó viendo hasta que finalmente consiguió tomar ese paso interminable y frotarle el brazo en un pobre intento de consolarlo. El rey lanzó un respingo, pero no lo apartó. Mientras su cuerpo entero parecía luchar con mantenerse de una sola pieza, lágrimas anaranjadas se deslizaron por su rostro-. Todos están de vacaciones y esos son animales y esas lámparas son una aberración para cualquier fabricante.

-Todos están de vacaciones –repitió Sans, diligente-. Son animales y esas son lámparas. Nada más, Paps. Nada menos. Puedes… puedes volver a dormir tranquilo. Guardaré todo y estaré contigo en un momento.

-¿Lo prometes? –dijo Papyrus y un sollozo se coló entre sus palabras-. Porque yo… yo te extrañaba y creía que estabas aquí pero no sabía dónde… vine aquí porque era literalmente el único lugar en el que no había buscado y yo sólo quería…

-Sh, sh, sh –susurró Sans, uniendo sus frentes, limpiándole el rostro con los dedos-. No pasa nada, Paps. Sólo son animales y lámparas. Nada más extraordinario que eso. Estaré contigo en un segundo, ¿está bien? Espérame en la habitación.

Respirando hondo, Papyrus dio un débil asentimiento y se irguió. A Sans le costó cada porción de autocontrol no salir corriendo detrás de él para no perder la sensación de su magia junto a la suya, pero no podía dejar las cosas así, no cuando todos los monstruos podían literalmente entrar y salir de su casa cuando quisieran. Si su hermano había tenido la necesidad de bajar hasta ahí, nadie le prometía que otros no harían lo mismo.

Trabajó tan rápido como pudo y, sólo por si acaso, cerró la puerta con un candado especial que sólo servía desde adentro. De ese modo lo único que tenía que hacer era tomar un atajo hacia el exterior y nadie podría perturbar la seguridad. En lugar de aparecerse en el pasillo frente a las escaleras que llevaban arriba, Sans lo hizo justo en frente a su cuarto y abrió la puerta.

Papyrus estaba acurrucado bajo las sábanas, todavía llorando y agitándose, pero ni bien lo vio acercarse le abrió los brazos desde donde estaba. Para consolar o ser consolado o tal vez para las dos cosas. Sans se enterró en ellos, con la firme intención de nunca dejarlo oír. Esa noche escuchó hasta las tantas el llanto de Papyrus y cada segundo de ello le estaba deshaciendo el alma. Sans quería pedirle perdón, decirle que lo sentía, que nunca hubiera querido que nada de eso pasara, pero ninguna de esas palabras encontraba el camino hasta su boca. De modo que sólo pudieron descargarse el uno sobre el otro hasta quedarse vacíos, cansados, pero todavía juntos.

-Vacaciones, animales y lámparas –susurró Papyrus contra su cráneo.

Sans besó su pecho.

-Vacaciones, animales y lámparas –afirmó, emitiendo una risa nerviosa-. ¿Qué más va a ser, Paps?

Un insufrible momento de silencio.

-Te adoro –dijo Papyrus en la oscuridad.

"No, no lo haces", pensó Sans, pero se agitó ese pensamiento de encima. Podía creerse esa mentira (porque no podía ser otra cosa) si Papyrus se tragaba las suyas.

-Yo también.


End file.
